


Fly to your heart

by sadreamer



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: Български език
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джинки и Темин са братя, които си живият съвсем спокойно и без да имат никой до себе си. Жалко, че Кибим не е на същото мнение. Решението? Уговорена среща с двама пилоти, който по случайност също са братя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly to your heart

\- На какво мирише тук? - бе първото, което каза Кибум, когато влезе в апартамента на двамата си най-добри приятели. 

 

\- На лимонов освежител за въздух? - предположи Джинки, докато прелисти книгата си, седнал на любимото си кресло. 

 

\- Портокалов е. - възрази Темин, който след като бе отворил на Кибум, отново се бе излегнал на дивана, усилвайки леко говора. Кой да предложи, че испанските сериали ще са толкова интересни. - Мисля. 

 

\- Не, миреше ми на… - каза замислено Кибум, тупайки брадичката си с показалец. - На миризмата на двама загубеняци. Дам, определено е това. 

 

Джинки изхъмка в съгласие и прелисти нова страница, докато Темин бе обърнал вниманието си изцяло към телевизора. 

 

\- Добре, понеже заобиколният подход не дава резултат. - нацупи се Кибум и първо се приближи до Джинки, изтръгвайки книгата му от ръцете. 

 

\- Хей! Аз чета това! - развика се той, изправяйки се от мястото не си, но не смеейки да направи нищо повече. 

 

Кибум можеше да е много страшен, когато поискаше. 

 

\- По-тихо вие двамата! - скастри ги недоволно Темин и понечи да усили още повече звукът, когато дистанционото му беше изтръгнато от ръката, следвайки съдбата на книгата на Джинки. Телевизорът беше изгасен и кръвта на Темин кипна. - Ким, не знам какви игри играеш, но ми върни дистанционото, ако не искаш да пострадаш и то веднага! 

 

\- Не и преди да ме изслушате. - каза Кибум, прибирайки откраднатите вещи в чантата си. - Само един въпрос, когато за последно някой от вас прави секс? 

 

Лицето на Джинки веднага премина в бордо гамата, докато Темин завъртя очите си. 

 

\- Не виждам какво те интересува сексуалния ми живот. - сразя го Темин. - Дали се чукам си е лично мой проблем. 

 

\- Може ли да не използваме тези дума? - предложи плахо Джинки, прокашляйки се неловко. - Вместо тях да казваме ‘правим любов’? Не ви ли звучи по-добре? 

 

Кибум и Темин го зяпнаха. 

 

\- Просто предлагам. - повдигна рамене и се обърна, решавайки че е най-добре да потърси спасение в собствена си стая. 

 

Но Кибум не го позволи. 

 

\- Къде си мислиш, че отиваш? - попита го той, хващайки го за яката на тениската и връщайки го обратно на мястото му. 

 

\- До тоалетната? - предложи Джинки. - Имам проблеми с ъ… коремът? 

 

\- След малко ще имаш проблеми със задника, ако не си седнеш на него. - заплаши го Кибум сериозно и Джинки въздъхна, връщайки се на креслото си. 

 

\- Кибум, върни ми дистанционото. - обади се отново Темин. За разлика от брат си, той не изпитваше страхопочитание към другото момче. - Изпускам наистина важен момент. 

 

Кибум го игнорира. 

 

\- И така, кучки. - Джинки направи физиономия при обръщението, но не посмя да се обади. - Имам предложение за вас. И като казвам предложение, не си мислите, че имате право на избор. Защото нямате. 

 

Джинки и Темин размениха погледи. 

 

\- Ти. - продължи той, сочейки с показалец към Темин. - Скъса с гаджето си и от тогава се превърна в домакиня на средна възраст с наистина кофти прическа и леко плашеща мания за испански сериали.

 

Джинки не издържа и се изкикоти. 

 

Кибум се обърна към него, присвивайки очите си и смехът на Джинки замря на устните му. 

 

\- А ти си двадесет и две годишен девственик. Не мисля, че имаш правото да се смееш. 

 

\- Чакам правилният човек! - защити се Джинки, кръстосвайки ръцете си пред гърдите. 

 

\- Е, скъпа моя невинно душо, време е да спукаме черешката ти. - заяви триумфално Кибум и в следващия миг усети, че се опитват да разкопчаят чантата му. - Долу ръце бе! 

 

\- Сериалът ми. - нацупи се Темин, разтърсвайки ударени си пръсти, за да разсее болката. - Ти си жестоко, човешко същество. 

 

\- Да, знам. Старая се. - намигна му Кибум. - Та до къде бях стигнал. 

 

\- Че искаш да спукаш черешката ми, но не съм много сигурен, че разбрах какво точно имаш предвид с това. - обади се помощно Джинки, смръщвайки вежди объркано. - Не си падам много по череши. 

 

\- Той сериозно, а? - попита Кибум Темин. 

 

\- Майка го караше да гледа любовни филми с нея. 

 

\- Това обяснява много. 

 

\- Предполагам. 

 

\- Може ли да спрете да говорите така все едно ме няма? - ядоса се Джинки. 

 

\- Сладурчето ми. - изгука Кибум и започна да го щипе по бузите с изненадваща за крехкото му тяло сила. - Прави се на страшен. 

 

‘Помощ’, казваха лешниковите очи на Джинки, които бе вперил умолително в брат си, но Темин повдигна рамене. Знаеше по-добре от това. 

 

***

 

Пет минути по-късно. 

 

Джинки бе застанал възможно най-далече от Кибум, търкайки силно зачервените си бузи и гледайки предателски към брат си, който от своя страна гледаше към чантата на Кибум с копнеж, седнал по турски на дивана. 

 

Есмералда вече сигурно бе казала на Антонио, че детето, което чака не е от него, ами от брат му. 

 

Темин въздъхна. 

 

Чакаше този епизод от две седмици. 

 

Кибум се ровеше из телефона си, търсейки нещо и игнорирайки напълно тежката атмосфера в стаята. 

 

\- Аха! - възкликна най-накрая, размахвайки скъпата джаджа във въздуха. - И така, главите горе. 

 

\- Искам си дистанционното. - промърмори ядно Темин. 

 

\- Боли… - допълни Джинки с тона на ритнато кученце. 

 

\- Я се се стегнете бе. - скастри ги Кибум. - Искам да се държите като секси котета без никакви задръжки, ясен ли съм? 

 

\- Ъмм…

 

\- Какво пак, Джинки?

 

\- Алергичен съм котки. 

 

Кибум започна да си удря главата в стената. Спря да го прави едва когато стигна до заключението, че едно главоболие няма да му помогне особено в случая. А и прическата му щеше да отида на кино. 

 

\- И така, ако някой ме прекъсне пак ще го кастрирам, да продължим по същество. - каза сладко Кибум, след няколко йога вдишвания. Може би бе подценил леко братята И. - В събота имате среща. 

 

Реакцията беше светкавична. 

 

Поне при Джинки. 

 

Който се изправи възмутено и някак си успя да се спъне в собствените си крака в следващия момент се озова на пода.

 

\- Няма да отида! - почти изкрещя, търкайки удареното си място на лакътя. - Не може да ме накараш! 

 

\- О, нима? -попита Кибум и в очите му проблесна нещо опасно. - Искаш ли да се обзаложим? 

 

\- Няма пък! - занаити се Джинки, въпреки знаците, които му правеше брат му иззад гърба да млъкне.

 

\- Щом искаш да го направим по-трудния начин. - повдигна рамене Кибум и постави чантата си на дивана (очите на Темин светнаха), навивайки ръкавите на блузата си. 

 

Джинки преглътна. 

 

***

 

\- Боли!

 

\- Ще отидеш ли?!

 

\- Няма! Ау, ау, ау! Не там! Чудовище! 

 

Темин, който си бе изкарал дистанционното и вече дори си бе пуснал телевизора, им хвърли недоволен поглед, но не посмя да има каже да намалят малко децибелите. Имаше беглото подозрение, че Кибум ще го раздели отново със скъпоценото. Хвърли бърз поглед към въргалящите се момчета на земята и поклати глава. Джинки вече би трябвало да е наясно, че ако Кибум си наумеше нещо, то просто се превръщаше в реалност. Все едно да се опитваш да спреш валяк. 

 

\- Антонио… - каза чернокосата красавица, стискайки блузата на любовникът. - Прости ми, моля те!

 

Мъжът, висок и рус бразилец, подпря челото си върху нейното. 

 

\- Не мога, любима, не мога. 

 

Темин обаче се съмняваше, че може. 

 

Главната героиня имаше наистина голям балкон. 

 

\- Не и боксерките! - чу се истеричния вик на Джинки.

 

\- Скоро не са те пляскали, нали? Е, време е да уважим традициите. 

 

Темин усили звукът. 

 

Днешно време никой не се съобразяваше с другите и туй беше. 

 

*** 

 

\- Това е ужасна идея. - каза Джинки, плъзгайки върхът на показалеца си по ръба на чашата с кафе. - Ужасна, ужасна идея. 

 

\- Да. - съгласи се безразлично Темин, вперил погледът си в прозорецът. Надяваше се срещата да приключи, колкото се може по-бързо. В пет и половина започваше нов сериал ‘Сълзите на ангела’.

 

В него участваше и любимият му актьор. 

 

Устата му се напълни със слюнка при споменът за всичките тези мускули. 

 

Джинки му хвърли подозрителен поглед. 

 

\- Пак си мислиш за онзи бразилец, нали? - попита той брат си. 

 

\- Не е вярно. - отрече Темин, но бузите му се напълниха с кръв. 

 

\- Да бе. 

 

\- Мисля, че съм по наясно от теб, за това какво си мисля и какво не. - отсече Темин, кръстосвайки ръце пред гърдите си. - А и не си мисли, че не знам какво има в онази папка ‘исторически книги’, която си скрил в папката ‘напълно скучни неща’.

 

\- Т-това пък какво общо има?! - запелтечи възмутено Джинки, собственото му лице, приемайки наистина впечатляващ нюанс на червеното. - И сто пъти съм ти казвал да не ми ровиш из компютър ми! 

 

\- Тогава трябваше да му сложиш парола, вместо картинка с надпис ‘Внимание, опасен вирус! Влизането на ваша отговорност!’. - изсумтя Темин и отпи от портокаловото си фрапе. 

 

\- Забавно е! 

 

\- Не, не е. Освен, ако нямаш тъпо чувство за хумор. 

 

\- Върни си думите обратно! 

 

\- Защо? Ще настроиш вируса си срещу мен ли? 

 

\- Не, но ще се обадя на кабелната да им кажа, че искаме да спрем абонамента. 

 

На лицето на Темин се изписа ужас. 

 

\- Няма да го направиш. 

 

\- Пробвай ме. 

 

\- Извините? 

 

\- Какво?! - казаха в един глас Джинки и Темин, обръщайки се към сервитьорката, която направи стъпка назад уплашена. 

 

\- Може ли да говорите малко по-тихо? - попита ги тя плахо. - Господинът отсреща се оплака. 

 

Братята погледнаха към възрастния мъж, който им изпрати неудобрителен поглед и отново скри лицето си зад вестника. 

 

\- Да, много съжаляваме. - извини се Джинки виновно. - Ще бъдем по-тихи. 

 

\- Благодаря. -- поклони се сервитьорката и с явно облекчение се отдалечи от масата им. 

 

\- Мир? - попита Темин. 

 

\- Мир. - кимна Джинки. 

 

Общо взето, така завършваше всеки един спор в семейство И. 

 

Вратата на заведението се отвори и погледът на Джинки веднага бе привлечено към високото, чернокосо момче, което бе последвано вътре от едно по-ниско, чиято руса коса изпъкваше на фона на тъмното му яке. Сърцето му започна да бие лудо в гърдите и той заби погледът си в чашата кафе пред себе си. Какво си мислеше, че прави Кибум? Как въобще си мислеше, че някой като Джинки, можеше да бъде харесан от някой като двамата непознати. 

 

Темин усети как брат му се сковава до него и един бърз поглед към момчетата, които идваха към тях, му подсказа какво става. 

 

\- Всичко ще е наред. - прошепна той в ухото на Джинки, стисвайки коляното му окуражително. - Ще видиш. 

 

\- Няма да ме харесат. - прошепна Джинки и примирената убеденост в гласът му накара сърцето на Темин да се свие. Но преди да може да каже каквото и да е било повече, уговорените им срещи стигнаха до масата им. 

 

\- Съжалявам, че закъсняхме. - каза блондинът, плътните му устни извити в чаровна усмивка. - Заради този умник тук е. Твърдеше, че може да се опра и без джипиесът. Аз съм Джонгхюн между другото, а това е Мино. 

 

Брюнета махна с ръка неловко. 

 

\- Темин. А това е брат ми, Джинки. 

 

Джинки успя да събере смелост да надигне глава, кимайки леко. Погледът му бе хванат от Мино и Джинки побърза да сведе глава отново, сигурен че на лицето му вече могат да се изпекат яйца. 

 

\- Братя? Сериозно? И ние сме братя! - възкликна въодушевено Джонгхюн, настанявайки се на мястото срещу Темин, докато Мино седна на това срещу Джинки. - И това, ако не е съвпадение. 

 

\- Така е. - усмихна се Темин. 

 

Джонгхюн наистина му допадаше. 

 

Което нямаше нищо общо с факта, че когато съблече якето си, под него се разкриха наистина впечатляващи мускули.

 

\- Е, с какво се занимавате? - попита малко сковано Мино, поемайки менюто, което сервитьорката беше дошла да им остави.

 

\- Изучавам модерни танци в Селският университет. Втора година съм. - отговори Темин и очите на Джонгхюн заблестяха. 

 

\- Обичаш да танцуваш? - попита той. 

 

\- Да. - кимна Темин. 

 

\- Трябва да излезем някоя вечер. - каза нехайно Джонгхюн и Темин се засмя. 

 

\- Бързо действаш, а? 

 

\- Мотото ми е ‘живей, докато си млад’. 

 

\- Ами когато остарееш? 

 

\- Няма. Аз съм като Питър Пан. 

 

\- Колко чаровно. 

 

\- Често ми го казват. 

 

Мино хвърли развеселен поглед към брат си. Беше му ясно като бял ден, че си е паднал по червенокоското. Идеално, това означаваше, че срамежливото сладурче оставаше за него. 

 

\- Ами ти? Учиш, нали? - попита той директно Джинки, нарочно гледайки към менюто, за да не го притисни допълнително. 

 

Джинки надигна главата си плахо. 

 

\- Последна година съм. Изучавам литература. 

 

Литература. 

 

Колко подходящо. 

 

\- Кой ти е любимият автор? 

 

Лицето на Джинки светна и той видимо се отпусна. 

 

Бинго. 

 

\- Жул Верн! Чел съм “Осем хиляди левги под водата” толкова много пъти, че мога да изцитирам някои пасажи наизуст! 

 

Двамата продължиха да си говорят за любими книги, докато Темин и Джонгхюн започнаха да обсъждат най новият клип на банда, която както се оказа и двамата харесват. 

 

*** 

 

Дисплеят на телефона на Джинки светна и момчето побърза да го грабне, не виждайки ехидната усмивка на брат си. 

 

От Мино:

‘Искаш ли да се видим?

 

Джинки прехапа долната си устна, опитвайки се да скрие усмивката си. 

 

Към Мино:

‘Сега?’

 

Остави телефона да тупне в скута му и се загледа невиждащо в телевизорът. 

 

\- Кой беше? - попита го Темин, въпреки че беше пределно наясно с отговора на въпроса си. 

 

\- Никой. - промърмори Джинки. 

 

\- Този никой случайно да е висок, красив брюнет, който също така случайно да е и пилот? - каза нехайно Темин, играейки си с един кичур от косата си, който се бе измъкнал от опашката, която си беше направил. - Същия този, който се опитва да се вмъкне и в панталона ти. 

 

Джинки го замери с една от малките, декоративни възглавнички. Понечи да вземе и втора възглавница, защото първата не бе успяла да спре леко казано дразнещия смях на Темин, когато усети вибрацията на телефонът си. В бързината да набере отключващата парола я обърка три пъти, на четвъртия най-накрая, успявайки. 

 

От Мино:

‘Ако си свободен?’

 

Лицето на Джинки засия и това предизвика нова порция смях от страна на Темин. 

 

Към Мино?

‘Да. Къде искаш да се видим?’ 

 

Отговорът дойде след минута. 

 

От Мино:

‘Ще те чакам пред вас след половин час.’

 

\- И не забравяйте да използвате презервативи! - изкрещя от хола Темин няколко минути по-късно, докато Джинки отчаяно се опитваше да укроти стърчащите кичури на косата си, едновременно с това, миейки зъбите си. 

 

Джинки не мислеше, че трябва да се притеснява за презервативи.

 

Та те още дори не се бяха целували. 

 

***

 

Две седмици по-късно. 

 

И все още нямаше помен от целувка. 

 

Докато Джинки беше последовател на фрази като ‘да го даваме по-бавно’, то вече започваше да се чуди какви са истинските чувства на Мино към него. 

 

\- Просто не иска да те изплаши. - бе го успокоил Кибум, но някак си, тази думи не бяга много утешителни. 

 

Това че чуваше виковете на брат си от типа на ‘още’ и ‘по-силно’ всяка събота вечер не помагаше особено. И и вече започваше да се чуди дали това да живеят заедно е наистина толкова добра идея. Стените на проклетия апартамент бяха прекалено тънки. 

 

Джинки въздъхна и отвори прозорецът си, оставяйки свежият, пролетен вятър да погали лицето му. Вече бяха извън градът и движението не беше толкова натоварено. От радиото се носеше някаква бавна, кънтри песен, която странно си отиваше със зеления пейзаж, покрай който минаваха. 

 

Темин барабанеше тихо по волана, тананикайки си думите. Джинки се чудеше от къде знаеше песента. Обикновено музиката, която слушаше беше или рок или хип хоп и никога нещо друго. Но не го попита. 

 

\- Интересно ли ти е, каква е изненадата? - заговори го Темин, хвърляйки му бегъл поглед, преди отново да го върне на пътя отпред. - Изгарям от нетърпение да разбера. 

 

\- Мхм. - отговори Джинки вяло. 

 

\- ‘Мхм’ не прозвуча много ентусиазирано. - намръщи се Темин. - Още се самонаказваш със съмнения? И слепец може да види, че Мино е луднал по теб. 

 

\- Не, Джонгхюн е луднал по теб. - промърмори Джинки. - Когато сте заедно, не отлепя ръце от теб, дори и на публични места. Да не говорим, че правите секс като зайци. 

 

\- Добре. - каза Темин и за малко да пропусне завоят, който му показал джипиес системата. - Цупиш се защото с Мино не правите секс? Правилно ли разбирам?

 

\- Да! - възкликна възмутено Джинки и веднага запуши устата си, за голямо забавление на Темин. - Искам да кажа не. Просто… Той дори не ме е прегърнал. 

 

\- Може да е джентълмен. - предположи Темин. 

 

\- Да или да ме съжалява и да не може да ми кажа, че не ме харесва. - каза мрачно Джинки, облягайки се на перваза на прозорецът. 

 

\- Наистина ме изкушаваш да ти прасна един. И щях, ако не шофирах. Сигурно си има съвсем логична причина да не те докосва. 

 

\- Която е?

 

Темин въздъхна. 

 

\- Виж, защо не поговориш с него? 

 

\- Защото се срамувам. - смотолеви Джинки, играейки си с колана. 

 

\- Честно, как е възможно да си по-голям от мен с две години? - поклати глава Темин. - Не се притеснявай. Сигурен съм, че нещата ще се оправят. Както казах очевидно е, че те харесва. 

 

\- Дано да си прав. 

 

*** 

 

\- Нямам търпение да видя лицето на Темин. - каза Джонгхюн, развълнуван като пале. 

 

\- Знаеш, че няма да правите секс в самолета, нали? - попита го Мино, въртейки ключовете на колата си на средния си пръст. 

 

\- Защо не? - нацупи се Джонгхюн. - Това, че вие с Джинки го давате на въздържание, не означава, че и ние с Темин трябва да го правим. 

 

\- Нарича се изчакване на правилния момент, не въздържане. - намръщи се Мино, на който никога преди не му се беше налагало да използва толкова много дясната си ръка. 

 

\- Не, скъпи мой братко, нарича се ‘аз съм глупак и нямам топки да покажа на момчето, което харесва, какво означава секс’. 

 

\- Много… - Мино се поколеба. - Описателно.

 

\- Благодаря. Старая се. - засия Джонгхюн. - Мисля, че идват. 

 

Малката, червена кола на Темин спря пред хамбара, където се намираха самолетите. 

 

\- Сигурно се шегуваш! - бяха първите думи на Темин, когато слезе от шофьорското място, прикрепвайки слънчевите си очила зад ушите си.

 

Мино трябваше да признае че с прилепналите си дънки и бяла тениска гаджето на брат му наистина изглеждаше добре. Но в този миг от колата слезе и Джинки и всичко друго избледня. 

 

Джинки с нежна усмивка и очи, които можеха да заслепят слънцето, когато в тях грееше щастие. Джинки с с ръце, които постоянно размахваше във въздуха като регулировчик, докато обясняваше нещо. Джинки, който можеше да спъне дори и в собствената си сянка. 

 

Същия този Джинки, за който не спираше да мисли вече от няколко седмици. 

 

Темин се хвърли в прегръдките на Джонгхюн и двамата не се поколебаха да се впуснат в доста разгорещена сесия натискане, изглежда не се интересувайки, че имат публика. 

 

Мино се прокашля неудобрително, но единствения отговор, който получи бе размаханият среден пръст на Джонгхюн, който дори не благоволи да си изкара езика от гърлото на Темин. 

 

\- Здравей. - чу плахият глас на Джинки и се обърна към него на лицето автоматично цъфвайки усмивка, която бързо увяхна, когато видя лицето на другото момче. 

 

\- Случило ли се е нещо? - попита вместо поздрав. 

 

\- Не. поклати глава Джинки и се усмихна, но усмивката не достигна до очите му, който бяха по-мътни от обикновено. - Значи изненадата е самолетът? 

 

\- Да. - кимна Мино, решавайки да остави въпросът настрана засега. - С Джонгхюн ще ви изведем на малък полет. 

 

\- Няма ли да си имате проблеми с фирмата? - попита Джинки. 

 

\- Едва ли. - обади се Джонгхюн. С Темин вече се бяха отлепили, но пръстите им бяха здраво преплетени. - Бащата ни е собственика. 

 

\- О. - каза Джинки, на лицето му, изписвайки се изненада. - Не знаех. 

 

\- Е, ще се качваме ли? - предложи Темин, който изглежда нямаше търпение и на практика подскачайки на едно място от вълнение. 

 

Джонгхюн го придърпа към себе си през кръста и сложи пилотската шапка, която носеше на главата на Темин. 

 

Мино свали своята и понечи да я сложи на главата на Джинки, но той се обърна и тръгна след другите двама, без дори да забележи неловко протегната във въздуха ръка на Мино. 

 

\- Добре. Определено има нещо. - промърмори си Мино. 

 

***

 

След като първоначалното вълнение от това, че се намираше във въздуха на няколко хиляди метра височина премина, лошото настроение на Джинки се завърна с пълна сила. И дори това, че седеше в истинска капитанска кабина и виждаше всичко от птичи поглед, не му оправяше нещата. 

 

Хвърли поглед към Темин, който се беше настанил в коленете на Джонгхюн, явно не се интересувайки, че може да натисне нещо и да полетят надолу, където ги чакаше твърдата земя, шептейки нещо в ухото на русия пилот.

 

Добре, Джинки може би ревнуваше малко. 

 

Хвърли поглед към скута на Мино, което изглеждаше подмамващо празен и удобен и въздъхна. 

 

Мино го чу се и извърна към него, ням въпрос проблясвайки в очите му. Джинки поклати глава и му се усмихна. 

 

Мино изглеждаше ядосан. 

 

\- Джонг, ще се оправиш ли за малко? 

 

Джонгхюн се обърна към него, изненадан от резкия тон и кимна.

 

Мино махна слушалките от врата си и ги подаде на Темин, който поиска да седне на мястото му. 

 

\- Мино? - каза Джинки, но друго момче просто стисна устните и го хвана за лакътя и го издърпа на крака, дърпайки го към малкия, пасажерски салон на частния самолет. - Какво има? - опита отново, но единствения отговор, който получи бе шумът на двигателите. 

 

Мино се настани на една от кожените седалки и за изненада на Джинки го придърпа в скута си. 

 

\- Така е по-добре, нали? - попита го Мино сериозно. 

 

\- Какво? - попита Джинки, усещайки как лицето му пари, докато сърцето се опитваше да избяга от клетката, които бяха гърдите му. 

 

Мино въздъхна и без повече приказки, пръстите му се обвиха около тила му, придърпвайки го надолу за нежна и кратка целувка. 

 

\- Джонгхюн беше прав, аз наистина съм глупак. - прошепна той и Джинки усети думите върху устните си, карайки по тялото му да се пръснат приятни тръпки на възбуда. - Харесвам те И Джинки. Наистина те харесвам. 

 

Джинки преглътна, очите му, пълнейки се сълзи. 

 

\- Тогава ми го покажи. - прошепна със смелост за която си нямаше на идея от къде дойде, пръстите му заравяйки се в косата на Мино в мига, в който той притисна устните им отново. 

 

\- Без секс на самолета! - чу се гласът на Джонгхюн от капитанската кабина.


End file.
